Thank You, Akira
by Twitz
Summary: Akira and Nobuta talk about how things changed so quickly, but it was all thanks to him. oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Nobuta wo Produce! Btw, my first fic with this manga, so please enjoy reading! ^_^

* * *

**

"Hey… Nobu… Nobuko…"

"_Weird, this is the first time he called me by my real name, what could be wrong?"_ Nobuta thought to herself as Akira sat beside her at the same place where the three of them would hang out, but Shuji wasn't with them that time.

"Yes?" she replied to him as she turned her face to his direction.

"You know, I and Shuji are really happy now that you're not as shy as you were when we first met you,"

"What do you mean? It's because of you guys that I'm finally out of my shell," she replied as she smiled at him,

"But, I'm just sad that you aren't the same Nobuta anymore…"

She was confused by what he just said, so she thought and thought until she finally couldn't take it anymore and just laughed.

"What? What do you mean! I thought you're happy that I've changed?"

"Well, yeah, of course I am! But, I mean, you're not the same Nobuta that we used to help get up when you fall down on your knees or get picked. I really missed those times a lot now,"

Nobuta just smiled at him and handed him a small box.

"For me?"

"Yeah, open it,"

When he opened the small box, it contained the keychain which they made a few months ago.

"I thought you got rid of this, you're so silly,"

"No, I would never lose that, it's very precious to me!"

"I'm really happy,"

"Akira!"

"There you go again, when you say my name why do you always say it like you're angry?"

"Well uhm… I don't know actually, maybe it sounds strong or angry because you were the one who made me strong all this time."

Akira was surprised to hear this, for the first time, he received a compliment. It wasn't because he looked cool or anything, but because he made someone happy, he made someone _change_.

"Really?"

"Yup! And the shy Nobuko will be left behind the past from now on!" she flashed the 'Nobuta Power ~Chunyu' as she stood up and had a giddy smile on her face.

"You know Nobuta, just be yourself okay? No matter what they say or do to you, never let them lower your shield, always protect yourself, and most of all, be proud of who you are, because no one has the right to judge you, only yourself,"

Akira never sounded this serious before, and it really surprised her to hear him like this. It was like receiving an advice from the principal, but it felt different because it came from him, the one person who made it possible for her to be new again aside from Shuji.

"Uhm... Nobuta, I have something important to tell you..." he gulped when he said this because he felt really nervous, thinking if he should tell her or not.

"What is it?"

Her heart was beating so fast inside too that she could hardly keep up with her thoughts.

"I'm leaving,"

"What? To where?"

"I'm going to Okinawa, after the semester ends,"

"Why?"

He could see the sadness in Nobuta's eyes but disregarded it because he had something to say to her that was more important than the fact of him leaving.

"Well, just wanted some new environment, oh, and by the way, Shuji's gonna transfer there too!"

"What??? You guys are leaving me?"

"Sadly Nobuta, yes, we are, but don't worry, we'll still have a connection anyway!"

"But! Why are you guys leaving when I'm finally out of my shell now?! Why?"

She started to cry but Akira immediately went to her and hugged her, as if it the last time he could do so.

"Please don't cry Nobuta, no matter how far we are, you'll be always in our hearts okay? Not minds, but hearts, because we love you too much. Understand?"

While saying this, he wiped her tears with this handkerchief and handed it to her.

"You can have it, consider it as a remembrance, so everytime you'd wipe your tears, you'll remember that Akira gave this to you, okay? So don't cry anymore my dear Nobuta,"

To his avail, she only continued to cry more. He couldn't do anything, so he just let her cry in his arms. He enjoyed every second that had passed that she was in his arms, because he knew this wouldn't happen in a long time when he leaves for Okinawa.

"We're doing this because we want you to be more stronger, not because we're tired of helping you, so please, stop crying already, your eyes will swell, you won't look cute anymore,"

Hearing the word 'cute', she pushed him and distanced herself.

"What? You think I'm cute?" she said as she lowered her head because she was already blushing.

"Of course you are! That's why we love yah!"

They both smiled and looked at the sunset, which was really beautiful from their place.

"I wish Shuji was here to watch this too,"

"He is, look over there,"

As Nobuta looked, Shuji waved his hand and pointed at the sunset.

"I'm sure the three of us will be inseparable, just like the spirits of those three students whom we thought were already dead! Haha, I'm sure the good times will remain here in our hearts,"

Akira's words were sure nice but painful at the same time. The three of them were gonna part for the first time.

"I'll go visit you guys sometime okay?" Nobuta said as she waved at Shuji to come and sit with them.

"That'd be cool! We'll send you some food from Okinawa too!"

"Yeah, and I'll feature it in my show!"

"Nice idea guys!" Shuji added as he sat at another stool facing them.

"Friends forever?" Akira said as he stretched his hand forward,

"Eww, are you gay Akira? Only girls say that!"

"Nah, guys too right? No, correction, no matter who they are, right Nobuta?"

"Right!"

And the three continued admiring the beautiful sunset which was about to end and disappear into the sky.

Before going home, Nobuta seized the chance to thank Akira.

"Hey... A... Akira..."

_"Wow! She finally said it right!"_ he thought to himself,

"Thank you, for all the things that you said earlier... I'm really happy and grateful that I met you guys, I'll cherish our memories together, and that's a promise I'll never break,"

"I know Nobuta, I'm happy we've met you too, so, gotta run or my dad will kill me if I go home late again, Ja!"

Nobuta waved at him as he ran and disappear into the streets. She knows for sure, friends are really priceless and valuable.

**

* * *

Another oneshot done! Hehehe, how do you like it? Please R&R if you have time! Thanks so much for spending time to read this fic, ^_^.**


End file.
